


Retrieve the princess

by DennysParkingLot36



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennysParkingLot36/pseuds/DennysParkingLot36
Summary: Lazuli can talk to people even from beyond the grave, so she decides to do it even more. HAPPY D20 GIFT EXCHANGE!
Relationships: Amethar Rocks & Caramelinda Rocks, Amethar Rocks & Citrina Rocks & Lazuli Rocks & Rococoa Rocks & Sapphria Rocks, Saccharina Frostwhip & Amethar Rocks, Saccharina Frostwhip & Rocks Family
Kudos: 2





	Retrieve the princess

In an open field of purple sugar grass, the five children of the king Jadain and queen Pamelia were enjoying an outing. Rococoa and Sapphria Rocks were chatting with each other on a large rock candy, Citrina was sitting on a blanket and in the middle of crafting something from the fruit flowers growing in the field, and the archmage Lazuli was sitting under a shady tree revising one of her spell books, with the prince Amethar taking a nap with his head resting on her shoulder. 

Lazuli let out a sigh as she finished writing something down on a page, ripped it out of the book, folded the page and looked to her brother.

"Amethar… Amethar, wake up" Lazuli gently shook her brother's shoulder to try and stir him. "You have to go to the Dairy Islands, okay? Someone's waiting for you" She said as she slipped the paper into his hand.

"Mmmmgghh… wha-? Laz? What're you…" Amethar woke up but his eyes were still closed as he lifted his head from Lazuli's shoulder and felt the paper in his hand. "What do you mean Laz?" He asked as he opened his eyes and was met with the dark and empty room of his room in Castle Candy.

"It was… what?" Amethar was dumbfounded as he sat up in his large empty bed, the blanket fell off his bare chest and he rubbed his forehead, but stopped when he felt something. It was a folded piece of paper rubbing against his face that was in his hand. The young prince of Candia sat there in shock feeling his heart pounding against his chest as he began to connect the dots.

"Lazuli… what the hell else can you do…" Amethar said to himself as he looked at the paper in his hand and unfolded it. "Damn… I wish I knew how to read…"

Amethar didn't dream often. When he did dream during his sleep, it was often dreams he would rather not remember; be they memories of losing people he cared about in the war, overhearing arguments between his mother and sisters he shouldn't have heard, or even when he left the Dairy Islands. Most people don't remember their dreams a couple minutes after waking up, but most dreams tend to stick with Amethar due to how infrequent they tend to be. This one in particular was sticking with Amethar considering it was rather obvious Lazuli had some kind of magical influence over it. 

-

In the morning the prince of Candia sent a messenger to send word to his dear friend Sir Morris Brie in the Dairy Islands that he would be arriving in a few weeks and he'd need help finding someone. Amethar wanted to tell his father himself that he'd be departing from the country on personal business, but Jadain was constantly in his room by himself and barely running the country anymore. Amethar couldn't blame his father for his grief, he was lamenting the deaths of his sisters as well.

"Your highness, would you like us to inform the king when he's available?" a chocolate wafer servant asked the towering prince.

"Uh… yeah, I don't know when that'll be but uh, yeah, tell him I'll be back soon" Amethar looked passed the decks of the peppermint bark wood ship, passed the cola river as the ship's sails began to unfurl and started making it's way through the nation of Candia.

"So it's the "Abbey of the Shimmering Cream"? that right?" Amethar asked one of the sour gummy sailors on the ship who was scrubbing the deck.

"Yes your highness"

"Okay… okay… *sniff* so uh… what's an abbey? I thought I heard Citrina talk about them before but I don't really uh, remember"

"Well your highness, I do believe an abbey is a place where a community of nuns live" 

"Is that right? Huh… I never thought Catherine was the devout type…" Amethar mumbled to himself as he sat down on one of the crates on the deck as he held the page Lazuli gave him and stared at it in his hands.

"Em, might I inquiry your majesty? Who is this "Catherine"? If you don't mind my asking" the sailor asked as he looked at Amethar. Even while the future king sat down, he was eye-level with most people.

"Oh! Uh! Uh! Go clean those! Now!" Amethar looked around frantically as he tried to find anything and pointed at some barrels on the other side of the deck.

"Y-Yes your highness!" The sailor bolted across the deck and slipped on some cola that splashed on the deck from the river, resulting in him crashing into said barrels.

Amethar let out a deep sigh as he let himself relax again and looked up at the changing skies. "Can you talk to me again Laz… I could really use it… you don't know how much I miss you… all of you… Rina, Sapph, Coco… I wish you could just be here again…" the remaining Rocks sibling blinked away some sweet sugary tears and sniffed as he hung his head back down and let out another sigh. 

"I really hope I can have another good dream like that"

-

In an open field of gouda grass, with milk cows grazing around them, and butter birds singing in the distance; a young butter milk maid and her ice cream daughter relaxed in the field together on a blanket with an empty picnic basket.

Catherine Ghee had a gentle smile on her face seeing her daughter Saccharina sleeping with her head on her lap, and some crumbs from their parmesan pie on her cheek. "Saccharina… wake up sweetie…" Catherine spoke in a gentle voice as she brushed the crumbs off her daughter's cheek.

"Mmmm…" Saccharina stirred and her eyes moved, but didn't open. "I don't wanna…"

Catherine chuckled softly and kissed Saccharina's forehead before whispering in her ear. "Remember, no matter what happens, you'll always be loved"

"Wait…" Saccharina opened her eyes slowly and sat up to be met with the cold, dark, and emptiness of her room in the nunnery. The young Sorceress tried to move again but felt an intense spike of pain from her chest and whimpered. Her connection to her aunt Lazuli was severed earlier in the week, and she could tell her injury wasn't getting better, especially when the nuns refused to help her in the slightest.

Saccharina sniffled as she moved very slowly to stand up and make her way to the window. The sounds of the rain beating against the glass pane always helped cheer her up, especially if it was accompanied with the distant rumbling of thunder that hasn't been so distant lately. Saccharina opened the window and a strong rush of air almost knocked her back, she giggled a tiny bit feeling the cold milk begin hitting her with the wind blowing against her.

"Where are you mom…" Saccharina asked out loud as she looked past the courtyard of the Abbey and out towards the milky white sea. She turned around to look at the mirror hanging on her door, but was only met with her reflection. The branding on her chest ached as she thought back to how her connection to her aunt Lazuli, however that didn't cut off her own abilities, so at least that was something. Saccharina looked down at her hands and back out at the dark clouds overhead as the rain fall only got heavier and heavier. 

Harnessing only some of what she was capable of, the arcane user summoned some swirling wind in the palm of her hand. Saccharina smiled a little as she looked down at it and made it a little bigger until she needed both hands to contain it. As the sugary sweet swirling winds grew slightly larger and stronger, some of the milky rain coming in through the open window was getting caught in it and began swirling as well.

"Heh heh...w-wait…" as she continued making the wind and rain in her hands swirl faster and stronger, Saccharina noticed the rain that was hitting her and the wind rushing into her room had just… stopped. Saccharina looked around and realized the wind and rain which should be getting all over her and her room, was beginning to funnel into her hands, and it was getting so be she wasn't able to hold onto it anymore. But she was still able to control it just fine.

Saccharina was stunned by how impressive her skills were getting, she was creating a literal sphere of a storm in her room. "All I need is light-"

The storm sorceress was cut off as a blinding flash and deafening boom was heard just outside her room. She instinctively covered both ears and shut her eyes tight, but the light wasn't going away. With one eye cracking open slightly, Saccharina gasped and almost let go over the sphere in her room as she witnessed a continuous bolt of bright blue lightning striking the manchego metal statue in the courtyard outside her window.

Without missing a beat Saccharina looked at her hands with electricity crackling and sparkling between her fingers, and began to try and pull the lightning over towards her. A wide grin crossed over her face as she eventually summoned the bolt to her hands, and started pulling the lightning itself out of the sky like it was a rope. The tail end of the lightning bolt got sucked into the sphere and after what felt like an hour of tugging this force of nature into her room, the last of the energy joined it's wielder in her room.

The lighting illuminated Saccharina's room as it spun and curled in the ever growing sphere. It was at this point she noticed everything in her room was getting flung and thrown about, even the floorboards themselves began shuttering as old rusted nails were ripped straight out of them. The storm in her room was getting so big she had to stand in the window sill just to not be caught in it and try to see it in it's entirety.

There was no reason Saccharina couldn't make it bigger, she knew she could and nothing would be able to get in her way. Just before she did just that, her attention was pulled away by the ringing of the bell on the abbey grounds, the same number of rings that meant guests had arrived. Saccharina let out a sigh as she looked at her master piece before her that was now only a couple centimeters away from her. 

"I can make another one… but bigger…" she said with a soft smile as she felt the lightning tingling against her nose and giggled before dispersing her storm sphere. The wind blew everything around once more in a final burst, flinging her mattress, desk, and chair all over the room, the caught milk rain soaked the floor and walls, and the lightning burned a ring into the ceiling, floor, and door like a ring of heat and char.

Saccharina stepped out from the window sill and figured everyone else was going to see who showed up, all the kids were nosy like that. Same with the nuns. She stayed in the back as she saw mother superior Edam, the same woman who branded her and severed her connection to her aunt, make her way to the front door of the Abbey to greet whoever this guest was. Saccharina only peeked her head around from the corner and saw what looked like a dairy knight with some white sideburns start talking to the mother superior, but then stepped to the side and bent the knee as someone else came in.

It was the tallest person she'd ever seen, a candian man who was easily seven feet tall, bright pink hard candy skin, a small chiseled bright green candy beard, green candy locs he had tied back, she couldn't really tell what he was wearing under his bright purple cloak with the white fur trim, but she did know his eyes reminded her of someone.

"I'm looking for a woman named Catherine Ghee, I have reason to believe she may be a nun living at this abbey"

A shock went through Saccharina's system hearing her mother's name come out of this man's mouth as he showed the mother superior a piece of paper. She was beginning to put the pieces together when she felt a grip like iron on her arm and began pulling her down the hall. One of the nuns was trying to take her back to her room. "Let's go child, this doesn't concern someone like you…"

Saccharina tried to plant her feet and pull her arm free but just couldn't. "Like what!?" She yelled and tried to keep fighting but her chest was just aching and pain kept racking her body when she tried her hardest to get out of the grip. "Someone who's dad is the Prince!?"

The nun looked back terrified as she saw some of the other nuns were looking back equally as frightened and the children were all confused as to what was happening.

"What?" Amethar asked as he looked up hearing that and saw everyone in the back of the room looking down the hall at something before looking back to him. "What the hell's going on?" Amethar began walking further into the orphanage and was stopped by the hand of the mother superior.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I'm afraid it's just an unruly child, it's none of your concern" Edam said trying to keep as stone faced an expression on her face as she could.

Sir Morris Brie put a hand on Edam's wrist and pulled her hand off of Amethar's chest. "And I'm afraid it's none of YOUR concern placing a hand on the prince of Candia, who's looking for a dear loved one" Morris gave Amethar a nod.

Amethar nodded back to Morris as he made his way into the abbey. The children and nuns all parted the way for him and whispered amongst themselves seeing him walk by. He looked down the hall and saw a nun panting and holding shut a door with the sounds of banging and muffled shouting behind the door as the nun looked around frantically.

"Open that door" Amethar said with some menace in his voice and frankly a glare in his eyes as he made his way over to the nun holding the door. 

"Y-your highness, I-I-" 

"If you won't open it, then move" Amethar pushed the nun away, not hard enough to knock her down or send her flying, but enough to move her away from the door.

Saccharina kept banging, slamming her little fists against the door and was starting to cry as she screamed. She continued even after the door opened and she ran into the person in front of her and looked up at them furious with tears running down her face and a crackle of lightning in her eyes. But she realized that she was staring up at the face of her father who had a shocked and what looked like a horrified look on his face. 'Oh no… what if he hates me, what if he hates my magic, what if he leaves me here-' Saccharina's thoughts were cut short when she saw him get on one knee in front of her and put an enormous hand on her shoulder. 

"H-Hi there… I'm prince Amethar, what's your name?" Amethar had been stunned seeing this little girl with what was clearly magic radiating from her. He could also clearly that she had the same eyes as Catherine.

The lightning faded from her eyes but tears kept running down Saccharina's cheeks as she stared up at the prince and sniffled before going forward and burying her face in his massive chest. Her little arms wrapped around his chest as much as possible and she just wept into the fabric of his cloak.

Once again Amethar was stunned as he felt himself get hugged by his daughter, and without a second thought he put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" the crowned prince kept whispering in her ear as they stayed there for almost five minutes. Amethar rubbed tiny circles in her back like Citrina would do to him whenever he cried. 

Saccharina sniffled again and looked up at her father, a good amount of her tears got on his cloak so hopefully he wouldn't be mad about that. "I'm Saccharina…"

"That's a beautiful name" Amethar smiled down at her with his own tears running down his cheeks at this point. "Do you want to go back to Candia with me?" Amethar chuckled seeing how Saccharina just nodded furiously and buried her face back in his chest. He held his daughter to his chest and picked her up, but stopped as soon as he heard her whimper in pain. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!" he looked at her horrified hearing her and saw her clutching her chest. "I- what's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Saccharina held her chest and her lip trembled as she looked up at her father then pulled down the collar of her shirt, and the bandages of her untreated injury from mother superior were shown to Amethar. "She… did... it…" Saccharina's voice boomed like thunder as her eyes lit up again and she pointed at the older woman who still had her arm gripped by Sir Morris.

The entire abbey went silent, there wasn't even the sound of rain or thunder storming outside after this announcement from Saccharina.

Morris was stunned into inaction hearing this and felt like he was staring death in the face. He was staring straight ahead at the royals of Candia and saw a look in Amethar's eyes that he remembered clearly seeing in the war, and he saw the same look in Saccharina's eyes. They were about kill and nothing was gonna stop them.

Not a single nun or orphan dared got in the way of Amethar as he strode over towards Morris and Edam with Saccharina in his arms. "Sir Morris, get away from her" Amethar spoke in a tone of voice that would make anyone shake. 

"Right sir, I'm afraid I can't do that…" Morris walked over to his dear friend and whispered in Amethar's ear loud enough for only the prince and his daughter to hear. "Not in front of the other children at least…"

-

Amethar laid on the somewhat comfortable bed in his quarters of the ship and had his eyes closed feeling the rocking waves of the ship. Saccharina was sleeping with her head on his lap and his cloak over her like a blanket. After learning the reasoning behind Catherine's decision of leaving Saccharina at the nunnery, Amethar nearly lost every bit of hope and optimism he had left in his being. But he didn't. The young prince looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his lap, and felt his faith in the world and love in his heart swell. "I haven't felt like this since you were around Laz… I haven't felt like this since all of you were still here…" Amethar said silently and could've sworn he felt a kiss on his cheek and multiple sets of arms give him brief hugs. There was also a flick to his nose that made him chuckle and was certain was from Sapphria.

"I wish you could've met them… they'd have spoiled you rotten" Amethar chuckled as he looked down at Saccharina and smiled seeing a little spark between her fingers. "Actually… I'm probably gonna do that anyways…" he said before kissing the top of her head and relaxed his back against the wall and let the waves of the milky sea rock him to sleep.

-

The journey back to Candia was rather somber at times, with Amethar and Saccharina both remembering times they spent with Catherine and Amethar comforting his daughter, even though he definitely needed his own shoulder to lean on at this point. However the trip was also filled with a lot of bonding between the father and daughter.

Saccharina showed off some of the magic she'd figured out how to do, like creating a bonfire that kept most of the crew warm on a particularly cold night, stopping the rain from falling on the deck which probably helped a lot of the crew from getting pneumonia. Easily the most fun she had was being able to control the wind to lift her up and make her fly.

"Dad! Look! Look!" Saccharina smiled with glee and laughed as she twirled in the air and felt the breeze of the sea blow past her.

"Deh heh, I'm lookin! Just uh! Be careful! Please!" Amethar tried his best to sound upbeat but he was scared out of his damn mind and kept running around on the deck with his arms open to catch her if she fell. Saccharina descended slowly into Amethar's arms and stuck her tounge out at him before laughing some more. "Oh man… hoo boy… you've got a lot of Sapph in you, ya know that?" he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Saccharina giggled and looked back at him a little confused. "Who's Sapphria? Is she another aunt?"

"Yeah she uh… she was… she's with your other aunts now… they're probably with mommy right now…"

"Is Lazuli there too?"

"Laz? Oh, y-yeah she is, ya know Laz actually told me about you… she's the reason I came to get you, she told me where you were…"

"Hmm…" Saccharina hummed and rested her head against Amethar's shoulder and just kind of stared off absentmindedly. "I like aunt Lazuli… I saw her in the mirror a lot before… but I can't anymore… she showed me how to control the storm a little, but I practiced a lot without her"

"And I'm so proud of how you can control your magic so well, I've never seen anyone as amazing as you" Amethar smiled as he rubbed Saccharina's back and thought to himself for a minute. "I think you're gonna like someone I know in Candia… she loved Laz probably more than anyone else…"

-

After returning to Candia, Amethar was expecting to be met with at least some kind of welcome home ceremony, but there wasn't really much of anyone at the port. The only ones to greet Amethar and Saccharina were a few servants and warriors at arms of the castle, as well as Calroy Cruller the marquis of muffinfield. They had rather somber expressions and Calroy even gave Amethar a hug when they set foot on the docks.

"Cal? What's going on?" Amethar asked as he held a sleeping Saccharina with one arm. "I'm kinda surprised it's only you guys here…"

"Yeah… Amethar… you see, it's… about your father…" Calroy spoke with a somber voice and a tear welling up in his eye.

"W-... what about… oh…"

"I'm so sorry…"

-

The next few weeks for Saccharina were a trip, one day she attended a funeral for a grandfather she never got to meet, the day after that her dad was named the king of Candia and she became a princess. Then after that she got to meet the lady that was appearantly supposed to marry her dad and also loved Lazuli more than anyone. 

The room was very silent as Saccharina sat across from Caramelinda on a chair that was too big for her and kinda uncomfortable, plus the frilly dress some of the servants put her in didn't help. She could also tell this lady in front of her was pretty uncomfortable. "I like your hair, it's really pretty"

Caramelinda snapped put of whatever thoughts she was going through and looked up at the new princess in front of her. "Hm? Oh, why thank you princess Saccharina" 

"You can call me Saccharina, I don't like being called a princess" she cringes everytime she hears someone call her that. There was a feeling of pride in her chest whenever she could say her father was the king of Candia, but whenever she was called a princess it just didn't sit right.

Caramelinda smiled kindly at her "very well, Saccharina" the countess of merengue looked around the room a little, still very uncomfortable with this entire situation, but she felt like it was right to go through with it. Her eyes wandered around the room until she saw a portrait of Lazuli hanging on one of the walls and couldn't help but stare at it and got lost in her own mind again. She thought about their trips into the candy striped forests where they would just walk and explore, how she had to constantly pull Lazuli from her unnecessary projects just to eat something and get a good amount of rest, and those lessons she was given by her betrothed where she learned how to weave the natural arcane power in her and in Candia itself.

"I really liked Lazuli"

Caramelinda blinked and looked over at Saccharina who was standing up on the chair and looking at the portrait of Lazuli. "What?"

"Dad told me you loved Lazuli more than anyone and she was really REALLY incredible" the princess looked back at Caramelinda and smiled brightly at her. "I already knew she was amazing, she used to visit me in the mirrors but, not anymore…" Saccharina looked down sadly during the last part of her sentence and held her chest. She looked back up and smiled again seeing the soon-to-be queen staring back at her. "I'm glad you loved her, I really wish I could've met her…"

Caramelinda felt her chest tighten and get choked up hearing these words from Saccharina. "You're a very sweet girl, and I know Lazuli would have loved you very much" she smiled and wiped a tear away. "Why did Lazuli visit you? if you don't mind my asking"

A sparkle and crack of electricity shined in Saccharina's eyes as she grinned. Wind started whipping around the room and picked up the young girl in the air so she could be lifted off the chair and carried over to Caramelinda, before slowly setting her down in her lap. "I can do more than that too!"

"I-I…" much like basically everyone Saccharina has met in her life, Caramelinda was stunned seeing this and left speechless. "That's very impressive… I assume Lazuli taught you that?"

"Mhm! Before I would just keep going and hit my head"

Caramelinda giggled and smiled as she opened her hand and made a shower of sparks in the palm of her hand. "Lazuli showed me this and a lot more… do you want to learn more together? I'm sure I can get us some of her books" 

Saccharina's eyes were already wide as saucers seeing the magic in front of her in Caramelinda's hand. Then she gasped so loud everyone in the castle most likely heard. "YES!"

-

The Rocks family has had incredibly challenging chapters of it's narrative. No one knows this better than Amethar. But as the Bulb set in the sugar grass fields, and night took over the sky, the new king was able to lay in his bed and sleep rather peacefully. Especially since Saccharina would cuddle with him most nights and she was rather cool. Peaceful dreams found their way to Amethar for the first time in a long time thanks to his family, both passed and living.

One day after all of Saccharina's lessons of the day were done with, and the royal business Amethar and Caramelinda both worked on was concluded. The king led both of them to the forest a ways away from the castle with a picnic basket and large blanket, as well as some of Lazuli's books. They eventually got to a clearing with a large flat rock candy boulder and a few trees that grew in a way that provided a lot of shade. The rest of the day was spent relaxing amongst themselves and going through whatever notes of Lazuli they brought along with them. Amethar eventually decided to rest his eyes under a tree, and smiled softly hearing Caramelinda and Saccharina laughing. The young king also felt himself let a tear roll down his cheek as he was sure he felt a head rest on his shoulder and a voice whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you went and got her"

"Me too, Laz… me too"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a topic I've been thinking about a lot and when I saw the person I'd be giving a gift to liked these 3 characters I knew I had to go for it.


End file.
